danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hiyoko Saionji
–Hiyoko Saionji, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Hiyoko Saionji (西園寺 日寄子 Saionji Hiyoko) jest jedną z postaci występujących w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Hiyoko nosi tytuł Superlicealnej Tradycyjnej Tancerki (超高校級の「日本舞踊家」''“chō kōkō kyū no Nihon buyōka.”'') Hiyoko powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine jako uczennica klasy 77 B. Hiyoko popada w rozpacz wraz z innymi kolegami po praniu mózgu. W Danganronpa 2: Hiyoko zostaje zamordowana przez Mikan wraz z Ibuki w rozdziale 3, po pojawieniu się w złym miejscu w złym czasie. Pod koniec Danganronpa 3, Hiyoko i inni byli członkowie Ultimate Rozpaczy zostają uleczeni przez Hajime Hinatę oraz wydostają się z Neo World Program. Hiyoko i jej przyjaciele zdecydowali odpokutować swe grzechy. Wygląd Hiyoko jest bardzo drobną dziewczyną, z długimi, blond włosami, które na ogół są związane w zakręcone, dwa kucyki. Na pierwszy rzut oka, Hajime uważa, że wygląd i głos Hiyoko, w ogóle nie pasują do licealistki. W grze, ma złote oczy i cały czas związane włosy, małą, zieloną kokardką z twarzą kota. Hiyoko ubrana jest w pomarańczowe, tradycyjne furisode kimono z białym kwiatowym wzorem i zielonym pasem obi, który jest związany wzdłuż jej talii. W oficjalnym artwork, jest ubrana w różowe kimono oraz jednym kucykiem, zamiast dwóch, związany Kanzashi, trzymając w ręce biały wachlarz. Hiyoko niezwykle rośnie w czasie spędzonym w Hope's Peak Academy. Kiedy urasta, Hiyoko jest wyższa, a jej biust większy. Ma jeden kucyk, związany czarną gumką. Hiyoko ma na sobie także żółte kimono ze wzorem różowych róż oraz fioletowym pasem obi. Nosi też zori (Japońskie sandały). Ciuch, który nosi ukazuje jej talent, czyli Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Jako Ultimate Rozpacz ma rozpuszczone włosy. Osobowość Uroczy wygląd, głos i sposób mówienia, daje uczucie niewinnej i dziecinnej osoby, jednak szybko się okazuje, że Hiyoko jest okrutna, zabijając mrówki czy kraby i śmiejąc się przy tym jak dziecko. Bardzo często obraża innych i ocenia po wyglądzie. Ofiarami jej nienawiści są przede wszystkim Mikan i Kazuichi. Często także wyśmiewa Akane, lecz ona niezbyt się tym przejmuje. Hiyoko bez problemu manipuluje innymi (Zmanipulowała Akane do zjedzenia kwiatów). Hiyoko kocha Japonię i ją szanuje. Uwielbia jeść swoje żelki. Da się ją doprowadzić do płaczu. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś nie jest po jej stronie. Zdarza się jej oszukiwać innych swoim fałszywym płaczem, aby dostać to co pragnie. Bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktoś stara się ją oszukać. Po pomocy Mahiru z odwiązaniem jej obi, Hiyoko zbliża się do niej, nazywając ją "starszą siostrzyczką". Mahiru początkowo była niechętna, jednak później zaprzyjaźniła się z Hiyoko. Po przeprosinach Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko zdecydowała się zmienić na lepsze, mniej wyśmiewając innych. W Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine, okazuje się, że Hiyoko mimo poniżania Mikan, wciąż uważa ją za przyjaciółkę. Zdolności Hiyoko została przyjęta do Hope's Peak Academy jako Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Jest dziedziczką klanu Saionji, który jest znany ze swojego tradycyjnego japońskiego tańca. Jak przystało na młodą członkinię klanu, Hiyoko od dziecka bardzo często ćwiczy. Większość ludzi uwielbia ją za jej uroczy głos i wygląd. Jednak mówi, że osoby, które nie są przyzwyczajone do oglądania występów tradycyjnego tańca, często zasypiają. Historia Przed Tragedią Hiyoko urodziła się jako dziedziczka klanu Saionji, dyrektorów szkoły tradycyjnego tańca japońskiego, a jej tradycjonalistyczna rodzina była bardzo apodyktyczna ze względu na tak ważną rolę. Dodatkowo, jej wybrana linia rodu była często celem konspiracji i morderstw ze względu na zazdrość ludzi. Jako dziecko, często otrzymywała okrutne, a nawet zagrażające życiu "psikusy", np. szpilki w swoich butach, martwe myszy porozrzucane po całym łóżku oraz zatrute jedzenie. Początkowo mieszkała ze swoimi rodzicami i bardzo kochała swojego ojca, który różnił się od reszty jej rodziny, ponieważ był jej częścią jedynie dzięki małżeństwu. Był on bardzo opiekuńczy względem Hiyoko, zawsze stając po jej stronie i z przyjemnością oglądając jej tańce. Niestety posiada on bardzo niską pozycję w rodzinie i Hiyoko miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła go lepiej chronić po zostaniu głową rodziny. Wkrótce, Hiyoko została zabrana od swoich rodziców przez swoją babcię, która chciała ją wychowywać w rygorystyczny sposób, według tradycji rodziny oraz ze względu na dumę klanu. Nie pozwała Hiyoko na widywanie swoich rodziców, twierdząc, że jej ojciec ma na nią zły wpływ. Choć uważa kobietę ją za jędze, Hiyoko jest jednocześnie wdzięczna swojej babci za dobre wychowanie jej. Ze względu na swoją przeszłość, Hiyoko uważa się za członkinię klasy szlacheckiej, a resztę za mizernych niewolników. Jest również uznawana za debiutancką tancerkę, lecz jej rodzina posiada wysokie wymagania względem niej, gdyż wykonała już wiele przedstawień. Jest również popularna wśród młodszej widowni, choć większością jej fanów są starsi mężczyźni. Przed dostaniem się do Hope's Peak Academy, Hiyoko uczęszczała poprzednio do Instytutu Golden Light Girl's. Zostało powiedziane, że nie posiadała tam żadnych przyjaciół, ze względu na swoją podłą i nieufną osobowość, aby móc siebie ochronić. W Hope's Peak Academy, Hiyoko zaprzyjaźniła się z Mahiru, Ibuki, Mikan i Sato. Podczas spędzania razem czasu znalazły martwą dziewczynę w sali muzycznej. Jak się później okazało była to młodsza siostra Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, która została zamordowana przez Sato. Kilka dni później to Sato została zamordowana przez Fuyuhiko w akcie zemsty. Ta część życia bohaterki została przedstawiona w rozdziale drugim gry Danganronpa 2:Goodbye Despair. ''Dokładniej w grze "Twilight Syndrome". Cytaty '''Prolog:' * "Jestem Hiyoko Saionji." Rozdział 1: * "Nie ma *gdzie* uciekać. Dziwak." * "Razem? Nie ma szans, bo wy wszyscy jesteście tacy *obrzydliwi*. Dam wam radę - trzymajcie się z dala od luster. Będziecie obrzydzeni tym, co tam zobaczycie." * "Naprawdę? Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? Nie ma różnicy czy potrafisz to "przestrzegać" czy nie... Musimy to zrobić, aby przetrwać, prawda? Więc nie mamy innego wyjścia jak to zrobić." * "Jeśli chcesz zapytać, dlaczego nie pokażesz tego swoim nastawieniem...?" * "Dobrze, że chociaż twoje uszy są fajne, ponieważ twoja twarz, styl, sylwetka i osobowość całkowicie ssą." Rozdział 2: * "Cooo? Dobrym jest bronić mordercę? Próbujesz usprawiedliwić mordercę? Więc musisz go nienawidzić bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Musisz go nienawidzić z całego swojego serca. Jest głupim śmieciem, gnojkiem, który popełnił najżałośniejszą zbrodnię. Należy mu się śmierć. Wprawdzie, cieszę się, że wykonano na nim egzekucję. Gdybym mogła, też bym go ukarała." * "Gdy jestem z wami... czuję jakbym też stawała się dziwakiem." * "Ha! Ohydna, kiczowata świnia jak ty nie ma żadnego prawa do prywatności!" * "Mała i wulgarna...? To całkowite przeciwieństwo mnie!" * "Co ty w ogóle mówisz, czterooki trollu?!" * "Nie mam aż tak ohydnych śladów! Opierając się na tym, jak obrzydliwe są, to prawdopodobnie Mikan je zostawiła!" * "Ludzie, którzy nazywają innych kłamcami... zazwyczaj sami siebie okłamują. Jeśli mówicie, że kłamię, udowodnijcie to! Czy w ogóle możecie mi to udowodnić?! Kyahahahahaha! Nie ma szans, aby grupka bezwartościowych idiotów byłaby w stanie to zrobić!" * Mówić, że się z nią spotkałam, kiedy nigdy nawet jej nie widziałam... czy to zebranie idiotów?" * "Nie ma mowy, żebym nosiła taką maskę! Mózg ci się usmażył czy co?!" * "Ah...Cholera... Kto zastawiałby taką pułapkę...? Zemszczę się! Rozwalę ci łeb z całą moją siłą!" * "Widzisz... Już ci mówiłam... Nie ma szans, abym zabiła Mahiru...Bo...Mahiru nauczyła mnie jak nosić kimono...I była ona bardzo, bardzo miła... Nie ma mowy, żebym zabiła tak wspaniałą osobę jak ona! Dlaczego wcześniej mi nie wierzyliście?! Jesteście głupi! Głupi! Głupi! Głupi!" Rozdział 3: * "M-Mahiru...była bardzo..bardzo miła... Ona grzecznie...nauczyła mnie...jak zawiązać moje kimono... Mahiru...prawdopodobnie teraz czuje się samotna... Więc chciałam jej powiedzieć...że nie jest sama...nawet jeśli jest w niebie... C-chciałam...aby wyglądało lepiej...ale... Ale...Prócz tańczenia...Jestem we wszystkim słaba... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Przepraaaaaaszaaaaammm!" * "Kyahaha! Nie nienawidzę nikogo, kto zna swoje miejsce!" * "Hm? WIĘC co z tego, że wszyscy tu jesteśmy? Lepiej nie mów coś w stylu, że jesteśmy "przyjaciółmi". Nie ma mowy, aby morderca jak on był naszym przyjacielem!" * "Ej, nawet ze mną nie zadzieraj! Naprawdę uważasz, że ci wybaczymy, gdy padniesz na kolana i będziesz płakać?! Naprawdę uważasz, że jakieś gówniane przeprosiny sprawią, że zapomnimy co zrobiłeś?!" * "Nie wiem...N...Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś mnie okłamuje... Nie będę zadowolona, dopóki jego wszystkie kości zostaną powyginane w każdą stronę!" * "Czy oni zwariowali czy coś? Cóż, nie byłoby dziwnym zwariować w takiej sytuacji." * "Hej, czy ta durna rozmowa nadal będzie się ciągnąć? Nie powinniśmy zacząć myśleć o tym, co mamy od teraz robić?" * "Więęęęc, zostawiam to wam. Dajcie znać, jeśli coś się stanie." * "Bye-byeeeeee! Dajcie z siebie wszystko i przetrwajcie!" * "P-Ponieważ...Mahiru mnie tego nauczyła. Dlatego...mogę zrobić to sama." Ciekawostki * Saionji (西園寺) można przetłumaczyć jako ''"zachodnia świątynia ogrodowa", ''podczas gdy "Hiyoko" (日寄子) oznacza ''"dziecko, które przynosi dzień". '' * Hiyoko ma słabość do słodyczy; głównie do gumisi. Jednakże, nigdy nie spożywa żółtych misiów, z powodu swojej niechęci do kwaśnego jedzenia. * Amerykańska aktorka głosowa Hiyoko, Kira Buckland, również podkładała głos Kirumi Tojo. * Japońska aktorka głosowa Hiyoko, Suzuko Mimori, również podkładała głos Kiriko Nishizawie. * W japońskiej odsłonie gry, jest ona znana jako Superlicealna 'buyo-ka' lub też mistrzyni tańca buyo, który jest tradycyjną formą sztuki japońskiej, łączącą poruszanie się do rytmu i tańczenie. ru:Хиёко Сайондзи es:Hiyoko Saionji fr:Hiyoko Saionji en:Hiyoko Saionji Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair